


【Newtmas 24小时】 Bi-directional love-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)





	【Newtmas 24小时】 Bi-directional love-时生总是来晚一步

【Newtmas 24小时】 Bi-directional love-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_126a5f9c)

[ 180](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_126a5f9c)

### [【Newtmas 24小时】 Bi-directional love](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_126a5f9c)

感谢骨头的邀请！也谢谢葵子的支持！

这是24小时接龙第四篇。一个傻傻的故事，希望可以给各位带来一日好心情。

  


——正文——

  


暴雪突然化作令人战栗的女巫席卷了这座城市，厚重的白色裙摆在风里一阵阵扫荡过街道，将刺耳的话语变成硕大的雪花喷打在人们身上。

屋内成为最佳的避风港湾，却也无法阻挡人们为了生存和所需必须出门的脚步。然而恶劣的天气丝毫没有减缓，上天也并未心生怜悯，反而愈演愈烈。

星巴克里面的位子都被占满，每人手头一个印有双尾美人鱼的纸杯，从寒冷肆意的风雪下寻求心灵安慰。每当有人急匆匆开门钻进来时，一小阵冷风就会在门口周旋，却很快又被店内那些烘培点心与香浓热饮的味道给赶跑。

“我不该点Blooming Rose Tea Latte，它其实没有什么特别的味道，”Newt坐在靠墙的角落，他半侧着身子靠着，歪出桌椅范围的腿翘起来。皱眉却并不严肃的点评店里的新品，“顶多就是上面的玫瑰粉起了作用。”

“我还以为那个很甜，”对面的Thomas笑起来，他把手边三个一装的玛德琳贝壳小蛋糕推了过去，蜜糖色的眼底满是温和。“来吃点这个，应该很配，会让你好受些。”

“你确定？这里只有三个。”

“哦，这没什么，”Thomas赶紧摊开手心往对方那边落落大方催促邀请。随后拿起自己那杯焦糖拿铁放在嘴边，“反正只是打发时间买来填充嘴巴用的。”

金发男孩点头报表达感激，随后略掩不好意思的从木质椅背上倾身。他扯开包装取出来一块，把裹着巧克力的那头放入口中，随后愉悦的撩起睫毛冲Thomas投来满足的目光，“的确不错。”

“哦…啊，那就好…”Thomas一下子因观察对方每个细微举动而发呆，当他回过神时不由自主的脸发热，太手揉了揉头发。

谁知掌心潮湿，令他撇着嘴往衣服上抹了抹。他头发因略微潮湿而贴在一起，即便是低垂的发型此时也像是顶着个不像样的刺猬头。而使他沦落成这样的，自然是外面这个鬼天气搞的鬼。

可话是这样抱怨，他却也没太沮丧。面对此时将他们困于咖啡店的鹅毛大雪，Thomas反而独有一番享受。毕竟……他前面坐着的可是Newt！

Thomas掐指一算，自己暗恋Newt不过是这学期的事情，却被他苦苦熬过了9个月。

他很庆幸这学期的生物课可以和Newt同教室，他成功用一个月A&W快餐店的mama burger让自己和Newt的同桌换了位。

而他第二要感谢的就是，那个同桌可是他的好友Minho。他和Minho的交情已经度过了两年，这层关系令他对那位金发的英国男孩有了很大感情上的促进。

Minho的性格开放又热情，他同Newt有几节课排一起，关系也不错。于是这次几个男生为了这学期占分很高的生物课自拟实验而汇聚一堂，组织人自然是Minho。

三组人各自都有着不一样等级的熟悉程度。这不重要，重要的是选组是抽签，Thomas可惜的发现自己不能和同桌组合。

Minho当然也私下邀请了Newt和他的搭档，Thomas谢天谢地谢Minho，就是没告诉老友自己对于Newt的感情。

几组人在把周末两天消耗在了他们自己都平日不回来的图书馆后，Thomas敢肯定自己一般脑子在思考课题，一半脑子在努力劝说自己不要再斜眼看邻桌的Newt了。

结果就在他内心火热的时候，图书馆外面却开始大降雪。几个人收拾东西决定就此结束，赶在雪厚前归家，毕竟在这座城市里生活，每年每过一个被大雪突袭但日子，或者没过一个零下四十度的日子，今年就不算“圆满”。

你问然后怎么样了？

当然是被越下越大的雪给好好折腾了一番。

因为驾驶视野不好，公车前方的路口，两个小车相撞形成了事故。并且直接横在了路中央，公车根本无法伴着周围的小客车绕路。

公车司机急的焦头烂额，一部分不急不忙的人留在车上看戏，另一部分耐不住的乘客则下车步行。恰好就只剩下Thomas和Newt还没到站，他们俩便加入了后方的行列。只是这路程要走回家有些艰难，他们最后选择就近的星巴克耗时间，等着这阵雪离去。

仅仅从车站走到两个路口前的星巴克，急降的雪就那样白纷纷的压下，几乎眼前除了漫天被寒冷雪雾吞没的灰色光景，他们就只能看到烦人的白色颗粒不断伴着风冲自己眼睛冲过来，空中的雪花和屋顶上的残雪被吹的连成幕布，一浪接一浪以肉眼可见的趋势翻滚。

两个人裹紧了羽绒服，Thomas缺后悔自己出门前没戴针织帽。他的这款羽绒服并没有帽子，而是厚重的高领。其实这样说也不对，因为他去年嫌弃这帽子难看，才取下来的。

等他们用眯起的视野拼命寻找咖啡店后，两人几乎只能用手语相互寻求方向。Thomas的头发更是如同刚从雪里钻出来，让Newt笑了好半天。

“你确定你还要在这里努力？这该死的天气令我丧失了劲头，我只祈求明日能更好。”Newt第二次感慨Thomas眼前的笔记本，这时Thomas为了课题带来的。

他俩彼此还没那么熟悉，要说能聊的话题无非不是一些生活小事或者学校的东西。Thomas试图努力试探，可惜他的机会不多。

“不，我另有计划。我姐姐他们学校要在感恩节那天为孤儿院的孩子们表演话剧。她写了剧本，让我帮忙改改。”

“真是令人吃惊！是怎么样的故事？”

“他们将格林童话的几个故事改编串在一起…如果你愿意，一会可以给看看。”黑发男孩冲对方眨眨眼，内心却对自己的姐姐好好道歉。下意识地脱口令他没得到允许就决定给对方阅读，可惜他意识到自己在Newt面前是多么没有限度。

说真的，Thomas祈祷这能带同话题，结果Newt竟然不打算继续打扰他而从单肩背里面取出来一本小说。Thomas低着头所在屏幕前，无声的叹了口气。

他的心思就像是这从天而降的雪花，凌乱飘散，根本无法集中精力。他的手指掩护性的滑动于触摸屏上，却晃了几页后还是回到第一页没翻。随后他用一行看四遍的速度阅读，勉强插空在他觉得需要改动的句子旁用不同颜色的文字写了批注。

没过一刻钟，Thomas彻底发现自己内心根本在厌烦这件事。他不希望在这种时光下浪费和Newt相处的机会。外面的雪势未缓，他们至少还能度过很长一段时间，结果他却要面对电脑上行行排列的英文字母。

Thomas憋下懊恼，取出一块蛋糕啃起来。目光稍动，就望见对面的Newt。这样近的距离他并不陌生，可这样闲适的时间下好好用心欣赏的机会却不多。

对方有着麦穗般的头发，若说屋外冰天雪地令人生畏，那Thomas此时就会深处黄金深秋的贪婪下，被对方散发出来的独有气息所温暖。

Newt依旧选择侧身靠在椅子上，把压累的两条腿上下换了位置。他一只手支在膝盖上刷手机，另只手抓着那杯一半还没喝完的TeaLatte，弓起来的背使得他看起来像是蜷缩在恬适角落里的小动物。

移开目光？还是不移开目光？

想继续看一会？还是作罢？

会被发现吗？却无法移开视线？

Thomas的眼球就像只徘徊的猫咪，前前后后在微微压低的脸下面来回扫过Newt和自己的键盘。他嘴巴里的蛋糕都没吞干净，突然开始发干黏在舌头上。而他更如做贼心虚似的绷紧肌肉，大气不敢出。

他自己都觉得自己活脱脱的像是个神经病。

直到后方有客人经过，蹭了他羽绒服发出来的摩擦声才令Thomas一个哆嗦。

为什么自己要这样紧张？自己到底在干什么？他开始质疑自己这种可疑行为。

不过理由很简单，那就是此时眼前Newt毫无防备的样子实在是漂亮，令他不愿错事任何机会。

猛然急中生智的Thomas忽然间产生了他觉得不该产生的想法，只见他冷静的转回笔记本前，所无其实的把手指继续放上键盘，好什么都不会发生。接着安静的打开了电脑镜头，调到了反向。

Newt的身影瞬间出现在他的屏幕里，令他有些心虚的瞧了眼对面（即使他可以透过镜头看到），还悄悄偏头越过肩膀保证后方无人。

这种事该不该做？Thomas可不觉得自己会乖乖的思考。他挪动了一下电脑，好让Newt在镜头下的位置角度更加完美。自然他还需要假装换了个舒服姿势，敲敲键盘打掩护。

为了不错过这个画面，Thomas不再多犹豫，啪啪啪就按了好几下软件快门。等Newt侧身累了放下腿转成正面坐着时，Thomas也连拍了好几张。

“嘿，Tommy。你修改完了吗？”Newt注意到Thomas直起腰后的细微变化，有些感兴趣的询问。

Thomas连第二页都没改完，这怎么对得起他刚才消耗的诸多时间？

他皱着眉头表现出苦恼并且依旧拼命修改的样子，其实是把照片弄了个文件夹拖进了大文件夹里。“不，要思考的太多…你知道，我没什么进展。”一边内心吐槽自己戏多，Thomas一边委屈的耸肩。“有些地方应该回去和她讨论一下。你等等，我改完这个才能给你看。”

见Newt表示理解，Thomas内心松了口气。同时既然已经完成了不该做了偷拍，他便浑身舒服的开始修改剧本。而Newt则把靠累了的身体往前，双肘戳在桌子上，把手机直挺挺的戳在脸前继续玩。

——第二天——

“昨天的雪真了不得！我听Thomas说，你们俩被困在了星巴克？”Minho取下围巾，将其凌乱的揉成一坨塞进了柜子中。

Newt挤挤眉毛，一副无奈的样子摇摇头。Minho消息总是很快。但英国男孩没有停下动作，他边寻找第一节课的书本，边撇撇嘴，“没你想的那么糟。若不是那场该死的雪，我也不会有机会和他多聊几句…虽然他都在忙。”

Minho若有所思的哼出个鼻音，余光转了转后突然合起柜子，靠在和他隔着两个柜子的Newt旁边，压低声音，“说真的，我一直想问…你喜欢Thomas吗？别骗我，即使你装作无动于衷，我大侦探夏洛克的眼睛也还是很灵的。”这样说着，Minho用手指画着圈指了指眼睛。

令他出乎意料的是，眼前这位看似老练成熟的转学生并没惊慌失措，也没如同女孩子似的脸红到语无伦次。反倒一副被看穿认栽的样子，有些愉悦的露出藏不起来的笑容。

“还真是？”

“真的。”

“该死！从什么时候开始？”

“你刚开始邀请我去和你们看冰球比赛时。接着——”

“我认识你们这么久！差不多要一年，我才发现？！”Minho故作夸张的用手抓住脑袋，作出要把自己头发抓脸的动作。但玩笑也就那么一下，随后他泄气似的揉揉额头，“你真是厉害，兄弟。”

Newt喜欢的竟然是和自己相处许久的Thomas，而他竟然插在两人中间浑然不知？Minho开始怀疑，也许自己人员广泛消息灵通的能力可能下降了好几倍。

那Thomas什么想法呢？虽然他觉得Thomas也很喜欢Newt，但那个男孩对其他新朋友相处也很好。并且很早之前Thomas就说他有暗恋的人，却因坦露羞涩而没告诉Minho。Minho内心好奇却没逼问，然而他这么多个月，竟没觉得看出来Thomas那小子对谁有什么特殊举动。

好吧，最厉害的应该是Thomas。

“对了，昨天我偷拍了下，”Newt忽然举着手机冒过来。Minho要不是刚才想太多而精神紧张到咬紧牙，他八成下巴会掉下来。好学生Newt偷拍了别人？他肯定是被冻傻了！

照片是从正面拍的，距离很近。Thomas微微皱着眉头一脸认真，低头凝视的方向虽然只在照片下面露出个近距离模糊的边，可能猜到是他那个带着《哈利波特》学院标志印花的电脑壳。

Newt对Minho还没缓过来的表情无动于衷，他笑着用手指了指自己的眉毛，“他认真时皱起来的眉头特别可爱，不是吗？”

“…或许吧…”

“但他似乎有喜欢的人了，”Newt口吻自作轻松，却难免有些自我安慰的成分。他关上手机拿着书本，关门的力度也重了不少，就这样率先走去了教室。

Minho纠结了这件事纠结了一天，他都没能找到机会单独和Thomas谈谈。可是Thomas有喜欢的人，自己该去说Newt的事情吗？但他需要知道自己的兄弟到底喜欢谁。

不过至少他能确定一件事，今天的Thomas格外有活力。

“T，你今天心情格外好。”放学后他拉着Thomas去自己家，理由当然是继续课题…即使他们根本不是一个组。

“当然。”Thomas根本没注意对方的试探，蜜糖色的眼睛闪闪发光，“从昨天开始。其实这场雪也不错，但我还是希望能早些停。”

Minho能说什么？他突然语塞。最后他为了掩盖自己过于好奇难受的心，拿过Thomas的电脑，要求看他们组的数据好转移注意力。

“话说，你曾经和我说你有喜欢的人，你现在依然喜欢吗？”可惜Minho根本耐不住，只能继续试探。谁知Thomas默认后，表情忽然亮不少。Minho总觉得内心有了什么奇怪的想法，“是个怎么样的人？”

Thomas犹豫许久不知道开不开口。这次Minho竟没开玩笑催促就挺令他吃惊，可他也不能总是瞒着自己的兄弟。面对Minho耐心等待的目光，Thomas无法逃避。

只是Minho和Newt也认识那么久，现在说或许会让对方别扭。可昨日的心情Thomas拦也拦不住，“他有着金色的头发。”

他？金发？

Minho内心咒骂一声，也不知道是说自己还是说对方。

为了防止心情混乱，他手指无目的在触摸鼠标屏上移动，根本没再桌面点开文档。结果他突然发现了一个未命名的新文件，凭借着好奇心，他点开。下一秒，Newt的好几张抓拍便充斥满眼前，怎么看都是咖啡店，还是偷拍。

无话可说的Minho在大脑里拼接出结果。这两个人拍摄地点都是昨日，还都是星巴克，而他们根本相互不知情？而且他们这个双箭头，竟然还都用了这样令人捧腹的举动，Minho怕不是觉得自己看了一场肥皂剧。

Thomas还在对面沉浸于自己的兴奋里，“其实那个人你认识——”

“行了！别说了！”Minho立马抬手阻止对方。

瞧着Thomas那一脸奇怪的样子，他终于忍不下去的爆发，“GODFUCKING DAMN IT！！！！THOMAS？！？！You know what？”

Thomas：…….What？？

Minho：You guys are IDIOT！！！！

Thomas：？？？？？？？

Minho老父亲操碎了心。

[Newtmas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newtmas)[Thomewt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomewt)[Newt](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Newt)[Thomas](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Thomas)[移动迷宫](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%BB%E5%8A%A8%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB)[迷宫行者](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%BF%B7%E5%AE%AB%E8%A1%8C%E8%80%85)[TMR](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/TMR)[The Maze Runner](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/The%C2%A0Maze%C2%A0Runner)

评论(37)

热度(180)

    1. [](http://qianfuren944.lofter.com/) [钱夫人](http://qianfuren944.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://guodong944.lofter.com/) [过冬](http://guodong944.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) [嗲汇](http://diahui23771.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://meiyounaodai731.lofter.com/) [没有脑瓜](http://meiyounaodai731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://baixin03941.lofter.com/) [久世、](http://baixin03941.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://gonewiththewind376.lofter.com/) [sorrow](http://gonewiththewind376.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://576621099.lofter.com/) [破晓生生__](http://576621099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://nichengyibucunzai.lofter.com/) [boom。](http://nichengyibucunzai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://xiaohe209.lofter.com/) [桃花圆寂](http://xiaohe209.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://yilixi3028.lofter.com/) [夏风](http://yilixi3028.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    11. [](http://yilixi3028.lofter.com/) [夏风](http://yilixi3028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) [貴方の名前](http://guifangmingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://yinansyy.lofter.com/) [尹安 syy](http://yinansyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://sanyue456.lofter.com/) [三春桃杏](http://sanyue456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://beibei824.lofter.com/) [贝贝](http://beibei824.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://esther1006.lofter.com/) [不要香菜](http://esther1006.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://xueyao268.lofter.com/) [请你们结婚](http://xueyao268.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://liuhanyixiao.lofter.com/) [邗卜卜](http://liuhanyixiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://balalabibu.lofter.com/) [恶友三](http://balalabibu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://ember393.lofter.com/) [KKKKKKK.](http://ember393.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://rusticolus.lofter.com/) [鹧应](http://rusticolus.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://cidou.lofter.com/) [Expecto Patronum](http://cidou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://56627282.lofter.com/) [猫尾巴草](http://56627282.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://qingjiaowonuhanzi780.lofter.com/) [Joy啊](http://qingjiaowonuhanzi780.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://snowmanhan.lofter.com/) [Snowman寒](http://snowmanhan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://littlemoon062.lofter.com/) [littlemoon](http://littlemoon062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://qingjiaowonuhanzi780.lofter.com/) [Joy啊](http://qingjiaowonuhanzi780.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://darcidee.lofter.com/) [DarciDee](http://darcidee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://evalyn-qxyr.lofter.com/) [西柚柠檬味的小离](http://evalyn-qxyr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://shisan128.lofter.com/) [无期徒刑](http://shisan128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://feicuipiaopiao.lofter.com/) [淋漓破碎](http://feicuipiaopiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://jokerjostein.lofter.com/) [桑叶叶本叶](http://jokerjostein.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://3385343693.lofter.com/) [咖啡好苦](http://3385343693.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://uhzvehjduxhdhs.lofter.com/) [uhzvehjduxhdhs](http://uhzvehjduxhdhs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://taomengdora.lofter.com/) [蓝橘汽水🥤](http://taomengdora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://yiyuzhengwan.lofter.com/) [二淼](http://yiyuzhengwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://2359080980.lofter.com/) [胡不馋*](http://2359080980.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://2359080980.lofter.com/) [胡不馋*](http://2359080980.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) [彈簧](http://thzx119.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://gugugugusi.lofter.com/) [Heshennnn.](http://gugugugusi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://putong922.lofter.com/) [九曲寒江](http://putong922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://taniaasen.lofter.com/) [Tania_阿森](http://taniaasen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://jinran606.lofter.com/) [堇cpszd然](http://jinran606.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://hoshinokikoto.lofter.com/) [风月是客](http://hoshinokikoto.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://nicai619.lofter.com/) [你猜](http://nicai619.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://sannirik.lofter.com/) [-sAn-](http://sannirik.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://tingfengnianni460.lofter.com/) [頹一下下就起來](http://tingfengnianni460.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://tingfengnianni460.lofter.com/) [頹一下下就起來](http://tingfengnianni460.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://jta233.lofter.com/) [六月三](http://jta233.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://jta233.lofter.com/) [六月三](http://jta233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_1271c9c4)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_127629d5)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
